1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high-voltage conduction path and a wiring harness.
2. Background Art
A wiring harness suitable for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles is disclosed in the following PTL1. The wiring harness disclosed in PTL1 is provided to connect a battery and an inverter unit and includes two high-voltage conduction paths, each of which is a positive circuit and a negative circuit. In the wiring harness, two high-voltage conduction paths are routed side by side (in parallel). Further, two high-voltage conduction paths are routed in such a way that bending is carried out along a desired path.
PTL1: JP-A-2010-012868